Devil Ray
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: He's fourteen and he's standing across from some strangely dressed people that claim to know him.   YJAMeme thing. *Ongoing due to demand and Muse.*
1. Chapter 1

An: You know, I should not start things when I have other things to do. But.. I couldn't help it. On YJMEME, there's a prompt about Black Manta wanting his son and getting him through various means.

I picked a combination of A/B which was De-aging and brainwashing.

This is my result (apparently fickle muse is fickle. )

Standard disclaimers.

* * *

><p>He's fourteen, standing across from some strangely dressed people that claim to know him. He doesn't see the point in this chit chat, but his father needed time to get the shipment away before they find him.<p>

That's why Devil Ray is here. He's dressed similarly like his father's soldiers, but the curling horns on the top of his head along with the harpoon blades attached to the pack he wore makes him stand out more then the others.

"Kaldur, we know it's you." The yellow and red boy was speaking. "Black Manta's been lying to you."

He says nothing, Father is almost out of range. This is good, he could do a lot more now. He turns his eyes back on them. There's a member of their group that's invisible. He needs to take her out.

"Maybe it's getting through to him?" the blonde girl mutters. "This isn't you. You know that!"

What are they talking about? Of course this is him. Either way he moves, faster now with the electricity dancing along the metal edges as he strikes down the invisible girl first- surprising them all- before moving to get rid of the girl with arrows.

She was most difficult. Then again, so was the yellow and red boy that kept zipping around. It was aggravating.

Still, he wasn't prepared to hear on the intercom what he dreaded the most.

"_It's over Black Manta._" Someone was saying to his father, "_We have you surrounded and we have the shipment._ "

"_So you think._"

Pride. Devil Ray felt his heart swell at the sound of his Father's voice. He wouldn't let this stop him.

He needs to help him. But first, he needs to make sure these people were suitably occupied. He looks over and smiles to himself. Perfect.

The yellow and red boy was running towards him again, leaving streaks of color in his wake as Devil Ray launches his harpoon at the barrels of oil that spilled across the floor.

It was unexpected enough that the boy slipped on the oil and slide into the barrels. The girl- the blonde one- cried out his name. 'Kid flash?'

What a stupid name.

Still, he sent a strong electrical current down to the blade which ignites the oil. He turns and leaves as the now visible girl starts screaming because her cloak was on fire and the boy is running to try and put out the flames on his back.

Devil Ray only hesitates for a moment, watching them before he left. His father needs him.

* * *

><p>Stealthily, he hides for now watching them. His father was goading them on-on purpose. It's always just talk, Devil Ray knows this. But it always bothers him so much when it happens.<p>

"He is loyal to me." Black Manta was saying, "It is useless for you to even try."

"I don't give a damn what you think,Manta." the Red head notched his arrow. "But we're taking him back."

"Good luck, boy."

That was his cue. Just as the arrow was released, he appears from his hiding spot and slashes it in half.

"I do not think so." He says in a threatening manner, "You may wish to find your companions."

The tall black haired boy looks away, "M'gann!"

"Superboy wait!" the small black haired one didn't seem to happy with that.

Well that's not his problem that he can't control them. But he doesn't have time to think about this because the red head was coming at him. He grunts, annoyed that this tall boy is able to push him back, but he won't be able to for long.

"Kaldur." Why is everyone calling him that? That's not his name. "You know this is wrong. You know us. He's just using you!" With that the red head kicks him in the stomach.

It knocks the air out of him but he doesn't go down. Instead, Devil Ray only springs forward attacking him. "I do not know you." He says evenly before electrifying his remaining harpoon, "You will wish to never know me as well." He pushes the power outwards, shocking the red head.

He watches him fall back, body twitching before he looks over at his father. He wants to make him proud. He wants-

He staggers forward, eyes widening as he can't believe he's been hit with something. Then it explodes, making him fall forwards and hit his head. That breaks the mask he's wearing. Which means, he can no longer hear his father's voice now.

He groans, trying to get up but everything hurts. Where did his father go? He wouldn't leave him. He was important to him-right?

"Just give it up, Kaldur." It was that small boy again. How irritating.

Robin.

Why is he thinking of birds? This is no time to think of such things. "I am not Kaldur!" He grunts, and discards the mask. There's no use in it now. It was hindrance. "That is not my name."

"Whatever your name is." The taller red head is speaking. He and that blonde girl have their arrows pointed at him, "You will surrender."

His lips quirks at the side, "So you think." He grips the harpoon in his hand. "Come at me if you dare."

Arrows were released, a strange red and silver disk fly at him and he's prepared to disable them when they all explode into smoke. He's blinded but he doesn't need his sight most of the time. He's able to stop one attack, get hit with another but caught the last one throwing this person over his shoulder.

However this one was, was pretty heavy. He's done this before-

He turns to kick another one when he trips. He glances down at his feet- the only thing he can see well enough- and finds he's been tied.

So it was all a distraction. How could he fall for tha-

He's out. His world is black now and all his last thoughts of how he failed his Father.

He doesn't deserve to live any more.

"What do we do with him?" Artemis's voice is hoarse and she's trying to catch her breathe. "It's obvious, he really doesn't remember anything."

"We'll have to bring the bioship around and decide then." Robin said. He glances over at Kid Flash and Miss Martian, "They need medical treatment."

She nods but worries her lower lip, "He was really trying to kill us, wasn't he?"

"It's Black Manta's fault." Red Arrow narrows his eyes at them. Daring them to contradict him, "Kaldur was only doing what he's been told."

"Yeah, but that nearly killed everyone!" Superboy was not pleased at all. Still, at least M'gann-and Wally- will be alright soon enough. "Lets go. I'm sure we'll get a warm welcome back."

Red Arrow watches him annoyance clearly seen. Still he moves to get Kaldur himself with the others helping their teammates back.

It's only then that Red Arrow allows himself to really look at him and wonder if Kaldur had ever looked so..young before.

He probably never noticed. It didn't matter now. They had him and they'll fix everything.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for now (I think).<p>

Devil Ray- The name of Black Manta's Alterego in Justice League Animated. Because of copyright issues they were going through at the time the show couldn't use the name 'Black Manta'. But you know it's him especially in the Epsiode with Deadman when some of his suit was blasted off. His skin is black...er.._brown_.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he?" Aquaman wants to take him back to Atlantis. He wants his scientists and doctors to look him over. However, he knows they don't have the knowledge-technologically- to do this. "Any change?"

"From what we've gathered, "Martian Manhunter said, "His overall physiology is fine, however this may be some cause to worry."

"We have the Flash working on it." Batman said but glances at the video feed. " So far, we know there's a chemical compound in his system that has been administered several times in the past few months he's been gone."

"And these compounds have to do with the way he is now?" Aquaman guessed, "But what could do that?"

"There are trace amounts of mercury as well."

"That's..._poison_." Aquaman's eyes widen a bit. "To even give it to one of us is dangerous. What was he thinking?"

"He's not." Batman turns away, "In either case, the effects of this drug may just wear off, but we don't know the long lasting effects of it."

"And his memory?"

This time Martian Manhunter answers, " They are there, but have been blocked off somehow." He frowns at this, "I am unsure what was used or if it is simply Kaldur's own mind protecting itself. Perhaps in time it will return."

* * *

><p>"Kaldur-"<p>

"My name is not Kaldur." He said glaring at the white woman in front of him. "I do not know who this '_Kaldur_' is but that is not my name."

Black Canary sighs on the other side of the bars that separated them. "Alright, what is your name then?"

He stares at her for a long time before turning his head, "Devil Ray. A person such as _you_ cannot be fit to speak the name my Father gave me."

"A person such as _me_?" She raises a brow, "Because I'm a woman?"

"Your _gender_ has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, it's because I'm _white_ isn't it?" She resists the urge to smile grimly when she caught that look across his face. "That's it isn't it? You won't talk to me because of that?"

"Your kind is nothing but _slavers_. My Father has opened my eyes to this truth." He turns his head from her, "Be gone from my presence. I will not speak to the likes of you."

* * *

><p>"Well," Black Canary says trying hard to get rid of this strange uncommon-<em>yet it wasn't was it<em>?- emotion that bubbled inside her. Like a constriction of the heart really. "Looks like you need to get someone else, Batman. He won't talk to me."

"I didn't think he would pass such a useless prejudice on to his son." Batman mutters, " Well, better call in Vixen and Stewart- J'onn as well. It might be more productive that way."

She sighs softly frowning at the video feed. "When he does get his memory back, do you think he'll remember the past three months?"

"Let's hope not."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Jackson." John Stewart sits on the other side of the room from him watching him with the same interest as one would watch the weather. "Since you won't talk to Black Canary, you get me."<p>

'Jackson' snorts before looking away to hide his smirk, "Really? That was her name? She does not resemble it at all. If she were called _'White'_ Canary, I would believe her."

"Bit racist there aren't you?" John raises a brow. "What does her skin color have to do with anything?"

"_Everything_." He says with conviction. "My Father taught me much about their people. I do not understand why _you_ socialize with _them_. _They_ enslaved us. _Ridiculed_ us and our roots. Took away everything that made us _human_-for what?" He turns his head his gray eyes watching the walls with something of disgust. " I do not understand why people like you would be so friendly towards the likes of them."

"For one, they're my _friends_." John said even as the younger boy scoffs at him. "We've fought together in a lot of wars and battles. They've earned it. Didn't you earn yours?"

He eyed John for a moment before looking away, "I have no need of _friends_. My father will come here and you will _regret_ not choosing the right side."

"Kid, you're going to regret a lot more than I will." John finally gets up feeling he wasn't getting anywhere with him, and left.

He watches him go and turns his head with a soft sigh. "They are nothing but slaves." He reminds himself.

That's what his father told him.

_"Listen, Jackie," Black Manta-David that's his real name-said to him one night, "When you get out there with the rest of the men, you're going to have to fight against people like us."_

_"Why?" He didn't understand that. Why would their own people fight against them? They were doing something noble. Something good for them. "Do they not understand our cause and how just it is?"_

_"No, they don't." His father said with a grave tone, "They're just deluding themselves and others thinking they can get along with those people."_

_He nods slowly at that. "But do we have to kill them?"_

_"Some of them." His father said, "However, most will be too far gone to really understand the nature of our work. It's more merciful to kill them then anything else. That way they won't be slaves to the ones that have put this idea that they're really free in their heads."_

_"I understand._"

He believes that. He really does. Closing his eyes, fourteen year old Jackson breathes out slowly and falls into a meditative state.

His father will come for him.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to talk to him." Red Arrow said heading towards the cells, "If any of you would care to stop me-?"<p>

"No." Robin mutters, "But I don't think it's a good idea. He doesn't know us."

"What my Uncle said is true. He really..." M'gann began.

"See this?" Red Arrow's hand was shaped in an 'O' "This is the many _fucks_ I give."

Artemis elbows Wally in the side as he stifles a laugh. "Well you need back up. Just in case."

"Whatever." He turns and left them to follow him or not. It's been five days and nothing has changed.

Something has to give.

* * *

><p>He opens his eyes and wanted immediately to roll them in disdain-or rather exasperation- when they came back. "What do <em>you<em> want?"

"To talk." The tall red head said. "That's all."

"Why should I talk to the likes of you?" He eyed them with particular distrust. "You put me in this cage."

"You were _killing innocent_ people." The blonde- _of course. Look at the blond that is held in high esteem, Jackie_- girl says. Her dark eyes narrowing- _but she's not the 'perfect' one with blue eyes,_ he thought to himself.- at him. "Do you think we'd just let you waltz around?"

_"We have no limit on Archers on this team."_ The image was startling as hearing his own voice in his head. Why was he talking to him?

Still he turns his head, "I was merely setting them _free_ of their mental bonds. They believed themselves to be free when they were merely slaves of the _those_ people."

"Those people?" The red head exchanged looks with one of the others with him. "What are you talking about?"

"My father told me everything." He continues, "I am merely stating the truth."

"According to Black Manta, huh?" Wally shakes his head, "It's obvious he's lying to you. Or don't you think for yourself?"

"Of course, I do." He snaps. "I've seen what your 'police' have done to my people. I've seen how they're treated. Father-" He stops talking. "I have nothing else to say."

"So, who's the _daddy's boy_ in this room?"

"Shut up Wally."

_"Dude, they have a headquarters- in SPACE."_ Again with these annoying images. They seems to crop up more when these people were around him.

He needs to get away, but he must be patient.

There will always be an opportunity to do so.

* * *

><p>AN: Everything is taking the cue from Black Manta's ways of recruiting people in the 60s-70s. He told them that they should leave the land and find a place under the sea-ie Atlantis- where they could live without the prejudice and ect that plagued them. It works for a while but of course Cal Durham (person Kaldur's named after) got fed up and saw through the BS (Black Manta didn't give two shits about anything but himself at this point) thus turned on him.<p>

Thus Kaldur in this story is going to be pretty racist and irrational. (well..de-aged brainwashed. Poor kid's gonna be screwed.)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Geeze, Kal, you're going to hate yourself soon enough. Still, he's making me look up nearly every black Superhero in DC Universe- lemme say. There's quite a few. Even in Batman's Family. (ok, maybe two ladies I know of. Sasha and the bald one. I can't remember he name right now. But they were kick-ass)

Anyway, Characterizations from here on out with a little supplements from the comics that I've looked up, are based heavily on the cartoon JL and JLU. Sorry if I either get it wrong or..whatever.

* * *

><p>He's absolutely fine. So what if it has been a week? His Father will come for him. He just has to be brave until then. Still he glances at the door as it slides open and a older but lovely woman steps in.<p>

"So, you're Jackson?" She says looking him over with an ease of a woman that's never worried about anything. "Mighty young to be a villain, aren't you?"

He eyed her for a moment, "I do not know the pleasure of your name." She was.._beautiful_, he'll admit that. Well, more than admit but still he looks away. He needs to focus. Father wouldn't like it if he had gotten distracted now.

"Vixen."

Why did that sound like a purr to him?

_"Lets do something about that jellyfish immunity, shall we?"_ A wide grinning face of a cat- it looked like a cat- flashes before his eyes.

He breathes slowly keeping his eyes down. "What do you want?"

"I want to know a few things." Vixen walks around him, "Exactly what did Black Manta tell you? About us?"

He tries not to look at her. He thinks that maybe she would bespell him. Still, he stole a glance before looking another way, "He told me about how manipulative they can be. Secretive and cruel. That is why we will make a kingdom beneath the sea. Let them have the land if they wish."

"And you really think even those that don't like 'those people' would follow you there?" There's an edge of laughter mixed with incredulity in it.

"Of course." He looks at her now, frowning and a it angry, "His plans are sound. It would be best to simply leave them behind."

"Right." Vixen's brows rose, "And what exactly constitutes as 'black' in your book again?"

He frowns, "People who look like us of course. That is what-"

"You, are incredibly _stupid_." Vixen interrupts, "Do you _actually_ believe that? Any of it? Do you think we're the _only_ race that has suffered another? Do you think people really are good or evil based upon their skintone?"

He blinks slowly. She sounded...angry. He doesn't understand why though. Maybe those people hurt her?

"I-"

"It would probably do you some good to keep that mouth of yours shut, kid." She glances at her nails, "They pulled me off from one of my trips to come see you because you are acting like an insolent child clinging to fairytales."

"They are _not_-"

"Not all of them, no." She concedes, "But what makes what you're doing _any_ better? How can that make a better world?"

He stares at her but looks away, "You just fail to see _genius_ when it is in front of you."

"Right." She shakes her head, "Fine then." Slipping out, she leaves him to his thoughts.

He hugs himself, refusing to give into the nagging voice that's in the back of his mind.

_"Together, we have forged something greater then apart."_

He rubs his temples. They're trying to drive him crazy. These images aren't real. His father had told him so. They were just dreams. Bad dreams.

_"Jackie, what are you doing up?" His father was working on something, but he has no interest in it. "It's past time for you to be in bed."_

_"I..I had a nightmare." He was hesitant. His father wasn't kind all the time but that was to toughen him up. He's a soldier first but tonight..he.. "People, weird people, were talking to me. Calling me something. Then someone..someone died."_

_"They're just dreams." His father told him, "Your subconscious just makes up things to help you with problems you have."_

_"But it felt so real. Like I was there and this spaceship-"_

_"Jackie."_

_Oh. That tone of voice. He knows that tone and that's when he stops talking and takes a step back. Father doesn't like lies. He knew that. "I am sorry."_

_"Good, now get back to bed and go to sleep. You have an important mission to do soon."_

_"Yes, Father."_

He breathes out now. Lies. Father doesn't like Lies. Father wouldn't-

_He would. Why do you lie to yourself?_

**_Be silent!_**

Yes.. they were trying to drive him insane.

* * *

><p>"Well, he's been spoon fed the whole race card." Vixen leans against the wall with John and Mr. Terrific-the second Terrific that is- looking on with her. "Why do I feel like I have to drag out one of those old school afternoon specials on this kid?"<p>

"Because it actually worked for a while?" John muses with a slight smile, "Haven't given up on him yet. It seems something you said did stir up stuff."

"Considering he's no longer receiving the shots or being manipulated daily, he'll simply revert back to his original self." Mr. Terrific said though he watches him, "That, physically is not our problem. Batman and Aquaman are far more concern about the mental health side of it."

"Either way, he's been given one heck of a head trip." Vixen yawns slightly. "Seriously cutting in on my beauty rest." She sighs softly turning, "Why don't you pull some of those kids from the west? You know who I'm talking about."

"To talk to him? Don't you think that's a little drastic?" John frowns, "I get we need to familiarize him with the status-quo but.. Are you really suggesting we pull in Static, Rocket and Cybrog? Are you _insane_? They would eat him alive."

"Don't discount it yet." Mr. Terrific ponders this for a moment, "It might be a good thing too. Given they're closer in age to him then any of us are. Not only that, we still need to rotate his team in as well so as not to disconnect him from those memories that might still be intact."

"Why do I get the feeling this is about to be more trouble then it's worth?" John mutters looking at the two. "Hell, might as well throw in Icon while we're at it-"

"Not a bad idea John." Vixen smirks.

John rubs his eyes. This is all starting to sound horribly like a Black History Month special.

In other words- it was not going to go well. Still he thinks of something and decides to slip off. This really isn't going to be a good week for him.

* * *

><p>He opens his eyes again and frowns looking at the red head. "Again? When will you give up this futile quest of yours?"<p>

"When you get some sense knocked into that hard Atlantean head of yours." Red Arrow told him but walks in closer. He's well aware of how dangerous he is. He's even well aware that they're being watched.

One week and a few days went by and nothing happened so far. He got worried. Really worried that they might not be able to fix this at all.

Still he looks at him wondering a bit. "So, you call yourself Jackson."

"My father named me Jackson." He said frowning a little, "I suppose you got those from the enslaved ones?"

"One, they're not enslaved. Two, I don't own anything. Three, I'm part Navajo. Get it straight." Red Arrow raises a brow, "If you know anything about your history you know who got the raw end here."

He did, his father told him that there might be others worthy enough for their cause. Their need for justice would draw them to him.

_But that's a lie. There's never been anyone you could really see._

He scowls at his own thoughts and turns, "Well, what do I call you then?"

"Red Arrow."

He laughs, "Really? Red Arrow?"

"I could say the same for you. Devil Ray sounds a bit _cliche_." Red Arrow told him. "Couldn't you have been a little more imaginative?"

"Like you were?" He raises a brow but found his eyes straying just a little-

_"You don't want to alert them do you?"_ That voice- that was Red Arrow's voice and it sounded...

He looks away as a rush of heat envelopes him. No. _No_. That could not be possible. He was not attracted to that. That..wasn't acceptable. Father would-

Father would _kill_ him.

One thing Father hates more then _those_ people...

He needs to control himself. This wasn't the time to even indulge in such thinking. Even if..

_"More."_ That -that was his voice. In his head with those images..

He swallows, hating his body for reacting the way it did right now. This was_ insane_. He shouldn't even remember those dreams. Father had told him so. They would go away eventually.

They_ had_ to.

"Is there something you want or are you simply entertaining yourself?" He says harshly looking away from him. As long as he didn't look at him, he should be fine.

Just fine.

"I wanted to see if you were hungry or needed a swim."

"I do not require anything but to be left alone. Especially from _your_ visit."

"Don't like me?" There was a strange tone to that that he couldn't decipher or understand. "Too bad."

Even so, he left and the cage closed in behind him hard.

Leaving him alone with his treacherous thoughts that joyously tormented him with images he shouldn't know. Dreams. They were _just_ dreams.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

When he meets Static and Rocket, he's not in his cage this time. Actually, it was a surprise to see Red Arrow escorting him out into a more ventilated place.

"Are you not afraid that I would escape?" He shifts away, he wants too much to be touched by him. It's confusing and he doesn't like things like that.

"You won't." Red Arrow stops himself from touching him. He wants to but.. "You have too much pride and sense of honor."

"Do I now?" He raises a brow and actually looks at him. He...well... He looks away finally not sure if he could say something to him. He doesn't get it, but those dreams were getting worse. He's going too long without his medication.

But he won't reveal that weakness to them. They can't know.

Father would be most upset if they did.

"Hey, Red Arrow."

He doesn't know what his expression said as the two teenaged heroes landed on the ledge. One of them had dreads, a blue overcoat, white t-shirt, black pants with the accessories of sneakers and gloves and a pair of goggles. While the other was a girl, looked as if she wore a suit with a jacket and a belt of some kind around her waist.

"Sorry it took so long." Static smiles a bit, "Had to wait on 'her majesty' here."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Rocket glances over at him, "So this the chump?"

"Yeah." Red Arrow glances at him, "Don't let his looks deceive you, he's pretty powerful."

"Huh, cute though." Rocket smiles slightly. "Too bad he's a complete _dumbass_."

"Excuse me?" He frowns looking at her, "I am not-"

"Language, he's still _just_ a kid."

"No older than _you_." Rocket walks by them, "Honestly, if this is how you're going to act, Static, you might want to cover up those _virgin_ ears of yours."

"Girls." Static mutters, "So, what's your name?"

"Jackson." Though unwillingly, he looks at Red Arrow then back at those two almost as if _'you're leaving me with them?_'.

Red Arrow only smiles. "Have fun kids."

"Sure thing, '_Dad_'." Static grins slightly.

He does not feel safe right now.

* * *

><p>"So you didn't want to meet him?" John said to Cyborg as they watched the feed, "I would've thought you would be the first to jump out there."<p>

"Yeah, well, truth is I'm only here for support and to evaluate his condition." Cyborg told him pondering over the evidence that they had. "You said he'll be fine soon enough? If he's not stable then-"

"We know." John doesn't want to acknowledge this. "You'll take him. That's the point of this entire exercise is to see if he can be...fixed."

Cyborg glances at him, "We're not here to make it hard or cause trouble."

"I know that." John keeps an eye on him, "I just hope he'll appreciate this later."

* * *

><p>"What is this?" He frowns looking between the two then at that other red head-<em>My name's Wally. What's yours? Hey do you know how to play video games?<em> -who was playing a game with that short black haired boy.

"Hm?" Static glances over at him, "Oh, we're going to play a game."

"With _them_?"

"Not yet." Rocket went over and bums another thing, "After all, you have no idea how to play this."

"And you will teach me?" He sounds skeptical. "I do not think-"

"_Thinking_ isn't required." Rocket said. She knew what she was doing, "Since you have such great faith in this, why not a game of air hockey?"

"Air hockey?" He repeats, but his eyes are drawn instantly to the center where a hologram appears of a table.

Hasn't he seen this before?

_No. No. I have not._ He told himself looking away. He really needs to control this. They were just trying to bother him- to make him lower his guard. He won't.

His Father would expect more of him.

He breathes out slowly following them. His father will come for him.

_When will that be?_ His treacherous mind asks. _When will he come?_

He vaguely pays attention as they explain the rules of what can be done. But really, he doesn't need to know. He's played this before-he thinks.

His head is starting to hurt, those stupid dreams kept him up all night and aggravated him to no end. He hates this. He hates feeling this way really.

"Your turn." Rocket said. "It should be easy, Static sucks at this kind of thing."

"Oh yeah, and who beat you last time?" Static shot her a look.

"Gear ,of course. Since you obviously can't." She smirks a bit.

"Gear?" He absently sets his hand on the hologram finding it strange that he's effectively playing with light. "Who is he?"

"He's my best friend- my bro, if you want the truth of it." Static says absently playing the game. He scores the first two times. "He's one of 'those people' you don't like so much."

"And you associate with him why?" He frowns, he hates losing. His father doesn't like him to lose at anything.

_"Jackson, what was that?"_

_"Father I-"_

_"No, you do it again until you know to hit all vital points and let them die. You don't save your enemies."_

_"But-"_

_"Again."_

_"Yes Father."_

Or show pity. Right..what was he doing again? He stares at Static and Rocket, "Why do you care so much what I think?"

"Because you're_ not_ a racist asshole." Rocket said frankly, "You're an _idiot_ who believes that junk and doesn't have to."

"I do not follow you." He stops playing. It's not fun anymore. Or was it ever fun? He's unsure. He keeps seeing it.

_"Ha! Too slow." Yellow and red, it's mocking him. But he's not upset. Why isn't he upset? Then someone walks through the game- rude but this person is angry. Why was he angry? Was it-?_

He shakes his head, "I do not understand why you value them so much. What have they ever done for us? Allowing things to happen by such gracious strokes of a pen. Allowing it as if we were children to be indulged. Why-?"

"You are some piece of work." Rocket glances at Static and gestures, "All yours."

"Walk with me, here." Apparently they were abandoning plan A and going straight to plan C.

"If you wish. It will not change my mind." He told him walking behind him with Red Arrow speaking with Rocket for a moment. Why was he always around?

He doesn't want to think too hard about it. Mostly because it brings uncomfortable mem-_dreams_. They're dreams. Vivid, but dreams all the same.

He looks away quickly when Red Arrow turns his head to look at him.

"What?" He can't help but frown still at Static's know-it-all smile.

"You know, you're just like Gear." Static said walking with him, "Only he didn't take the road you did."

"You think highly of this..Gear." He glances up. Really he should be thinking of a way to get back to his father, but...in a way he doesn't want to. It was strange, he finds this desire to know more about these people startling, but chalks it up as to gathering intel for his Father to use.

Father would be pleased with this. His punishment wouldn't be terrible in all if he does so.

"But I am nothing like 'Gear'." He turns his head away so he didn't have to look at him. "We obviously have nothing in common."

"Oh, I think you do." Static said glancing around for a bit, "So much so, it's pretty funny in a way. Gear's dad as a bit of a racist too. Just like yours, only Gear didn't let it keep him down like you're doing. He didn't just sit there and take it like you did either. We've been friends since elementary school, so that should tell you something there." He looks ahead, "Really though, you're alike too- I've seen how you looked at Red Arrow."

What? He looks down, trying very hard not to look at the teen next to him. "You must be mistaken." He says, "I do not look at him at-"

"Come off it." Static rolls his eyes slightly. Really, this guy was seriously having a big case of denial here. "You like him. "

"I am not attracted to another male."

"Yeah and I'm Shaq."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Static shakes his head, "Either way, Gear's like that too- just not towards me. We're just buds, but seriously man, he came out to me. I didn't ..handle that too well but I accepted him. Doesn't change who he is-"

"Other then it's..." He stops talking. He wants to say what his father has said but unfortunately - his father is wrong.

No, Father cannot be wrong about this. It's unnatural. It's-

_Within the animal kingdom, such things naturally occur. Dolphins are notable to have casual sex with anything-even each other regardless of gender._

He didn't want to follow that vein of thought, even though he thought about the penguin couple-both male- raising a chick together.

Father was wrong to say it didn't occur in nature without prompting. It did. _Has_.

"Listen, you can keep denying that part of you as long as you want." Static told him, "But it'll come back to haunt you if you don't 'fess up to it. Just like your prejudice. You really don't care about skin color, do you? But your father does, and that's why you even pay attention." He pauses stopping and looking at him. "You're just doing all this because you want your old man to be proud of you."

He swallows, then turns away, "I would like to go back to my cell now."

"Sure thing." _Maybe_, Static thought, _this might be enough?_

* * *

><p>Again, dreams seemed to swarm him but never staying to a particular pattern or reasoning. They flip over things- like with him and Red Arrow(he doesn't understand why he's even there in the first place) and then something with a woman. Golden hair, she had gills too like his but- and then it just keeps coming back to his Father.<p>

His father...His father will be angry. In his dream, his father punishes him for his weaknesses. For messing up. For not doing as he was told-

_"Father, why must I kill anyone?"_

_"You are a soldier, Jackie. First and foremost. You follow orders of your leader."_

But he was- No he is not a leader.

He wakes up, shivering and curls on his side. He's so confused. He doesn't really know what to think any more.

Father had told him he would be killed when they caught him. But they didn't. In fact...

_They treat me like a lost member of their family. But that's impossible. I have never been here before._ He thought to himself rolling over again.

He can't get comfortable and he feels thirsty, but he doesn't want to say anything. Instead, he simply curls up again trying to make sense of his dreams.

Because they simply couldn't be anything else but that.

* * *

><p>"I hate seeing him like this." Aquaman says tiredly, "This is not the Kaldur'ahm I know."<p>

"Obviously." Vixen glances at the monitor. "I wouldn't mind giving Manta a piece of my mind. Kids' got enough issues without their fathers'."

The other two- John Stewart and Cyborg- said nothing but had a silent agreement with Vixen on that. Even Aquaman could agree there.

Then, Cyborg started to laugh. It was a chuckle but it grew louder causing the other occupants to look at him with questionable expressions.

"What's so funny?" John asks curiously.

"All this." Cyborg gestures, "It's pretty funny once you think about it. So far, so many heroes I've known and fought with, they all have issues with their families or lack thereof. It's almost like a rite of passage, isn't it?"

Vixen's lips twitched, "Yeah, it certainly is." She glances at the screen, "Welcome to the club, kid."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ah, the screwed upness that'll happen to Kaldur. I almost feel bad. Anyway, Easter Egg stuff at the end. Quotes from shows/comics are paraphrased. Mentions of AL/RA-slashyness.

Suppose I should've done that in the first chapter.

Rating may change depending on my muse. =3

* * *

><p>He's fifteen, it feels like he's been here forever but in reality, it's been less then three weeks- a month at the most. But it feels like a year for him. Everything just..<em>aches<em> for him as he moves to get up. Huh, his clothes feel uncomfortably tight.

He turns his head just as the door slides open and, again, Red Arrow was there. "Breakfast."

"Why do you always come here?" He asks wearily enough, "I do not understand your attachment."

Red Arrow only sets the food tray down, "I could ask you the same. Why haven't you escaped yet? You've had plenty of opportunities to."

He doesn't speak, but looks at the food curiously before moving to eat it. "Why do you care?"

"Of course I would care." Red Arrow shifts a bit watching him intently. "I know you."

"I have been here for a year. I would expect so." He replies because that's the only thing that makes sense. He would have to be, because he hasn't been anywhere else.

His father would come. But even as the thought was formed, he almost doesn't believe it. He wants to though. He wants to believe that his father would find him. At the same time, he doesn't. This is a disgrace, he should've escaped. Why? Why didn't he?

_I am good as dead,_ he tries to justify it to himself. _Father wouldn't want someone as useless as me._

Still, his eyes went from the red head that was staring so intently at him to the ground then back. "What do you people want from me?"

"Nothing." Red Arrow finally moves to get up. "Why do you think you have been here a year?"

"Because my clothing no longer fits." He says without thought."Therefore a year must have passed. I am fifteen now."

He watches Red Arrow's throat work, the Adam's apple bobs slightly before the archer looks away.

"Well, then happy belated birthday."

He frowns, "I see no need in such things. The day of my birth is no more meaningful then any other day. Father..." He looks at his food almost studiously, "To have pride in such a useless thing is to have a weakness. Birthdays, holidays, those types of things are meaningless."

"I see."

What was that? He frowns watching him leave catching himself as his eyes lingered a bit before he shifts uncomfortable on the bed. Had he more privacy such a thing wouldn't bother him. But he learned the first few days here that they were watching.

They were.

Settling he eats, trying to push out the the images that came unbidden and strange to him. He frowns to himself deeply at that.

_She's beautiful, but she doesn't even know he's alive quite yet. Rather, he's always outside. He can feel it. Tula...graceful. Talented, he's certain that they-_

_"We wanted to tell you-"_

Sudden emotions attached to that, he bows his head trying to breathe. Trying to steady himself. No..she-why does he know her?

Why did that hurt so much?

He swallows thickly, rubbing his palms against the closed eyelids. Something stings there. It hurts. Why was he getting so upset over some..someone like that?

He shouldn't have even cared. She was one of them. Those People. But-

_"Hey, it'll be alright."_ It's that red head again. Red-no that's not his _real_ name. It's something else. The voice is comforting.

He finds himself wanting the red head to come back. Even if it causes such uncomfortable stirrings- feelings he wasn't sure about- it was better then to deal with things in his own mind.

Warily, he looks again as the door slides open. Oh, it's that time again.

* * *

><p>"He's physically becoming more stable." Cyborg said watching the monitors, "Everything seems normal. No retardation so far of the cells."<p>

"That's good." John mutters watching for a while, "I'll pass these along to Batman."

"Where is he anyway?" Vixen glances over her shoulder, "He's got me out here looking after this kid. He's lucky I don't use him as a scratching post."

"Working on a case." John moves back frowning at the image he's seeing. "How's his mentality?"

"Fluxes." Cyborg said, "From what the reports, he says he's fifteen. He still clings to his father's ideals, however..." He pauses and glances at him, "He's wavering. This would be a good sign that he might snap out of it."

"Unless he drives himself crazy." Vixen adds. "Might need to get someone else to help with that."

Cyborg nods," Static says he seems comfortable with Red Arrow mostly."

"Given their past, it's not a surprise." John flips through a few pages. "In any case, we need to call her in from Gotham."

Vixen looks at him, "And you said bringing Cyborg and the other two were_ insane_ ideas."

"If it works, who cares how crazy the ideas are?"

* * *

><p>It's a routine now. Someone's watching him when he swims. Someone's watching him when he takes a bath, or is allowed for a limited time to exercise.<p>

Normally, that someone is usually Red Arrow. He still thinks it's strange that the archer cared so much. It made him vaguely concerned about something.

He just wasn't sure what that something was. Perhaps, the archer's health?

No, of course not. Even if he wonders if he ever sleeps. Or eating right- why does he even care?

He doesn't. Father surely wouldn't approve. Father-

_"You have so much potential."_

Father...was he even coming? Father said he would, that he was important to him and his plans. That..if he stayed loyal enough he could always stay at his side.

Static...Static hadn't been wrong in everything. He really wants to make his father proud of him. His father had taken him in, given him everything-even a name. He taught him things that would be valuable.

How could he think-

The door slides open and he glances up. He's startled somewhat by the appearance of a curvy woman with a shaved head. He's never seen her before, but she walks in with sure steps that hardly made a sound.

"Sup, kid." She has something of an accent, but he doesn't know. It's not as distinctive as that Vixen woman. In fact, she's strange all around. "Want to get out of here? Cell's aren't my thing unless for meditation and even then, I'm not a fan."

"Who are you?" Another babysitter? He was becoming quite tired of this but rose to his feet.

She smirks, "Name's Onyx, little boy. I'm your trainer for the day."

* * *

><p>"How are things?" Black Canary was on rotation for the team this day, but she was mostly concern with Roy.<p>

"Better, I guess." He replies. He had all but moved into Mt. Justice at this point. It wasn't like Star City couldn't do without him for a little while. Besides, he's pretty worried about the moment when Kaldur remembers everything.

Worse, he thinks he won't forget what he's done either.

"I hope you're not hoping that-" she began but stops when he looks at her.

"I'm not." He turns from her, "Logically that is, I know it's stupid to hope for something like that. "

"But it doesn't make it wrong to have that hope." She says a little gently touching his shoulder, "Roy, just..just take care, alright?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p>She's fast. He's having trouble keeping up with her in this way. He barely dodged a well aimed kick to his face, but ends up getting knocked down because he didn't notice her hand shooting out to catch his ankle and flipping him over.<p>

He lays there for a moment breathing out before getting up again. "You...are extremely good at this." He pants. Everything ached, but it felt good to move like this again. Her skills were by far the most superior he's ever witnessed.

He's certain he'll never beat her in a real fight, but he moves to fall back into position again.

"You could do better." She told him before launching herself at him, ducking his punch before placing a well aimed punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. "You leave yourself open too much. Not to mention, boy, you're giving yourself away. A lot."

He gasps backing away, "I see, you are very well trained."

"A former assassin like myself, " She spun and kicks out towards his face watching him bend back almost inhumanly so, "should be. Otherwise I'd be _dead_ by now."

"Assassin?" He flips backwards and pretty much spent his time trying to dodge her attacks. Mostly though, he was really getting his pride wounded here.

In his father's army, he was one of the few prized and highly skilled soldiers.

The same with the military group- wait.. no. He hasn't been part of any group like that except his father's. Right?

"Why would you be here?" He coughs slightly hitting the wall, sweat dripping down his face and torso. "Why work with them?"

"Are you still going on with that?" She asks watching him. She hadn't even broken out into a sweat yet. "You're going to end up driving yourself crazy like this. "

"No, I would not. My head-"

"Bull." She tilts her head with an less then impressed expression, "Not only is your head _filled_ with shit, your spirit looks like it weighs a few tons."

"My..what?"

"Spirit. You know. That thing that animates you." She shook her head, "Alright, Baby Boy, get over here and sit down."

"Why should I-"

"Well, I could come over there and make you do so the hard way. Or you could be peaceful about it and come here."

He purses his lips but nods, moving over to where she was on the mat and sat down. "What should I do next?"

"Close your eyes and meditate."

"On?"

She walks around him , "Nothing. Just empty out everything. Fear, anger, love, hate, sadness- it's got to all go."

He breathes out, not sure why he has to do this. He's done it before by himself, yet it wasn't always restful or peaceful. But if she wants him to do that and he doesn't want his back hitting that mat again..

He closes his eyes and simply tries to do as she instructed. There's a strange tapping sound-rather she was intentionally hitting the ground in a steady pattern. The more he listens to this, the less he thought about other things. The less he felt concerned about his troubles because he's trying, unconsciously really, to match his heartbeat to this sound. Or at least his breathing.

Onyx smiles a bit watching him for a few more minutes before she decides to continue. Normally, she would've done something else, but there's no point in beating something broken like this. No, there's another way to handle such things.

"What is your first memory? It doesn't have to be from your childhood but the first one that appears."

"Mater." He says, "Mater's hair is golden and long. She is pale and sad."

"Why is she sad?"

"Father's not there."

Onyx kept going, he wouldn't be the first or last one to end up like that. Really, if it wasn't for the fact she felt like she owed Batman for taking her 'Baby Girl' under his wing and showing her the right way about things, she wouldn't even be here.

"Next memory?"

"Blue eyes."

"Who's eyes?"

He stops talking for a moment. Blue eyes, red hair with a cocky smile. Roy. That's his name. His name is _Roy._ Roy-"Only blue eyes."

She didn't believe him, but continues on. "Next."

He doesn't like this exercise. He doesn't like it because he finds himself unable to stop them from coming like they were. Unlike before, he could distract himself. Do something else and the images wouldn't bother him for any longer then a few seconds or even a minute at a time.

But now, he can't do anything about it. He has to sit there with these images- dreams. They had to be dream. They can't be anything else. Because if they were..if they were _real_-

_He's falling, falling down into a pit of lava because a certain speedster had to lie. Why didn't he just tell the truth? He's going to die in a useless way unless they can get out of this._

_Then he sees her-the blonde girl- and reaches out to her as she shoots a grappling hook up towards the entrance and holds onto him so he didn't fall either._

_Artemis._

_That's her name. Her name is Artemis. When he woke up then he saw her face. She had been caring for-_

_He's training with that tall black haired boy- his name is Conner now. Superboy.- he's tripped and falls back on the ground hard._

_"Black Canary taught me that." He smiles._

He wants to move. He wants to get up and stop this entire thing because they make no sense. It can't be. He can't have been here too. He was with his Father. His Father-

_He had been alone. He awoke alone and scared because he didn't know where he was. He didn't know anything much but it was alright. The voice told him so. The voice that belong to a man who smiles at him and tells him he's his Father. That Father rescued him from those people who were trying to turn him into a slave too. That they would hurt all their kind._

_That they would hurt him too._

_Father..Father told him that the kingdom those people lived in was stolen. Just like how they stole the land from them. That they stole everything from others that didn't look like them. That they tricked them all into living lies._

_Father does not tolerate lies._

These were dreams. Dreams were-

_"Aqualad!" Someone's yelling at him, "Look out!" "Go! You have to get-" His voice, he's screaming there's pain- Oh gods, it hurts. It hurts to even breathe to even-_

_"Kaldur?"_

Who is...Kaldur?

_"Are you going to tell them?" Red- Roy's voice. "Kal you need-"_

_"Kaldur'ahm, it is good of you to return." It's loud, deep and formal. It's that man's voice. The one that stole his Father's kingdom._

Why? Why is he in his dreams too?

_"Kaldur'ahm-Go!"_

Stop it.

_"Hey Kaldur-!" Short black haired-Robin. Birds. Like a bird. Laughs-_

That's not his name!

_"Kaldur? He's like a brother-" M'gann. That's the green one's name_.

But that's not him. That's not his name. His name is-

_"Jackson." Father's looking at him. There's something in his eyes that makes him feel better about himself. "Your name is Jackson. I gave you a strong name in hopes you'll become a good man that'll take after me once my time has come."_

Father gave him the name of Jackson. Jackson- that's who he is. Not this 'Kaldur'ahm'' person.

No one likes Kaldur'ahm.

There is no _need_ for Kaldur.

He's Jackson. Jackson's _strong_. Jackson is _wanted_ and _needed_.

Kaldur just-

_"He is not even a good soldier." his commander was saying, "Too soft. The boy would not make it out of a battle alive."_

_"Like the way Aqualad Protected us?"_

_"I can't believe he kept the mole a secret!"_

_"Those robots almost killed M'gann!"_

_"What? Under your leadership? I don't think so!"_

_"How could you not trust us? We're your friends!"_

_"Get your head in the game, or get out."_

_"I am sorry. Garth and I are together."_

_"If you don't want to do this any more-" Roy. Roy was furious with him. Why can't he just- "The maybe it's better if we just.."_

_Don't leave. He wants to say that to the image in his head. Don't leave. The door slams, he's gone._

"Hey, little boy." Onyx knew this might cause some problems, but she was also certain the he had to face this. Still, it didn't mean she enjoyed any of it and from the way his face was contorting and those tears- she was certain she had induced something like a nightmare. She needed to bring him out before he lost himself. "Kid, wake up. Time to come back to the real world."

Even as she shook him, he had a hard time letting go of this. Even though he wants to run from all these images- they're dreams. If he keeps believing that- he finds himself drawn to him.

He gasps suddenly, leaning over breathing hard as his body trembles from the emotional backlash he endured. He doesn't..No..

It _cannot_ be right. This _can't_ be right. He's not.. _He's not_..

"Take a breath." Onyx said, "Just breathe."

"_No!_" The one word was uttered with a mix of desperation and..maybe a touch of despair. He lurches forward, getting to his feet and running from her.

Running from all of it.

Why can't they just leave him alone?

* * *

><p>An: Yeah some of those scenrios I made up, some paraphrased and all. It was mentioned he went into the military at 12 (it's mandatory for all Atlanteans to go there first- I'm assuming for basics-before being transferred to different sectors in which they had an aptitude for.).<p>

Easter Egg: **Onyx Adams** is associated with the Gotham group (specifically she's important to Cassandra Cain's background too) even though she was born in Star City's ghettos and became something of a hitman/killer for hire. Her skills were good enough for her to get a membership into the League of Shadows. Which later she leaves because someone's after her head. She eventually ends up in a monstary for a while joining the same order as Green Arrow had. However after the head monk was murdered (by another one) she had to flee from there to Gotham.

There's more, but the short end of it, she's been known to work with the Birds of Prey, part of the Gang War that occured in Gotham, and I believe she went against the Red Hood ( worked with him. I don't remember right now.). She also knows/worked with Green Arrow's son Connor Hawke.

She's Cass's mentor really if you think about it. She knew Cass's mother and father while at the League of Shadows and even helps further Cass's training. She's quite the Big sister from what I have read and called Cass 'Baby Girl'.

Anywho, stay tuned. Will Kaldur lose his shit? Will things go to hell in a handbasket?

Answer: Hell, Yes.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hmm.. don't know how this will end but hey. Driving Kal crazy is half the fun of this. Wow I managed to stay T. Amazing so far.

* * *

><p>"You might want to lock down the base." Onyx says into a com link, "Boy-o just bolted."<p>

"_What happened?_" That came from Red Arrow.

"He's fighting with himself. Might be a good idea to be ready when he comes any of your way." She jogs in the direction she had seen him go. "He's in fight or flight mode."

"_Got it._" Robin answers. "_Anyone spot him, call for back up. Do not engage on your own._"

Onyx shakes her head a bit. So much trouble...

* * *

><p>He keeps running. He can't stay here for another moment. He can't take this any more. He has to escape. He has to get out of this madhouse before they really do drive him mad.<p>

"There he is!"

No, that tunnel is no use. He needed to get out another way. He turns and runs down a different one. He could smell water coming from this direction. Perhaps-?

"Not so fast." The black haired- Superboy- boy told him. There's a large white wolf next to him as well. " You won't get by me."

He turns his head, there were others running down that way. He needs to get out and get out now.

His father.. His father was waiting for him.

That's it. His father was waiting to see if he could prove himself.

_I won't disappoint him._ He thought waiting for the right time before he sprints forward towards Superboy before dodging right by his lunge and throwing a punch at the giant wolf. The animal whines in pain when he activates his tattoos and tosses an electrical shock at him.

With that one down, he rounds out to defend himself against Superboy who did not look pleased at all. He ducks as the hot headed Kryptonian swung at him and swings his leg forward to kick him in the gut. But he misses and nails him in the crotch instead.

Whether that hurt him enough or not, he doesn't know but it was enough to stun him so he could get by. He darts forward, running faster.

The scent of water was getting stronger as he nears an opening. The room was huge and the water expansive.

He could get out now. He could really-

"Kaldur!"

He turns, but not because of that.._that _name- _It's not his name. He's Jackson_- but because of the people behind him.

He needs something-he should've gotten something to defend himself with but he was too busy trying to keep those dreams at bay. Even now they're surging forward like an unstoppable tide trying to drown him in their reality.

_"Miss Martian! Kid Flash!"_ Why was terror gripping him again for people he didn't even know?

"You can't escape this." Roy- Red Arrow said with the bow in his hand. Ready to stop him. "You have to come back."

_You left me._ He thought but suppresses the emotion that comes with it. He has to keep it down. If he doesn't it'll take over. He won't be Jackson. He _has_ to be-!

He turns preparing to leap into the water. If he could get there he'd be safe. He could return to his father and tell him everything. His father will set it all straight and he would be fine because then it'll all be a dream and Kaldur wouldn't need to exist.

At least, that had been the plan but the green girl- _her name is M'gann and she's from Mars.-_ stops him holding his body suspended in air.

"I can't hold him forever, guys." She says with her hand outstretched.

At that moment, he realizes his error. He needs to plan better to escape this place. Not wildly like he had.

"It won't take long." Robin told her throwing a silver thing at him.

On reflex, he throws his hands in front of him, electricity dancing along his arms and shot out of his hands towards the closest metal object-the metal disks- causing them to detonate early.

This breaks Miss Martian's concentration and he falls into the water with a great splash.

Finally, finally he could get free of this. He just needed to find an out. He swims around trying to find a drain he could use to escape through. It's one time he's extremely thankful to have gills instead of the normal lungs of surface dwellers.

However, the problem occurs when he finds an exit then swam towards it with all the sped he could muster.

Only to have to slam shut in his face.

_Damn them!_ He was so close to getting out. To getting away from this! He wails at the door, banging on it, trying to force his way through it. But it holds fast, refusing to give even an inch to his abuse.

Eventually he tires himself out. He feels even more weary when he sees the blonde king- _the imposter that stole his father's kingdom. Their kingdom. They were suppose to_- swimming towards him.

"Stand down." He orders, "Otherwise I will not hold back."

He felt his lip curl slightly, readying himself. If he had to fight him, he will. "Why should I listen to the likes of you? Thief! Slaver!"

_"Tell me Kaldur'ahm. Are you excited about today?"_

Why was that in his head? Why-Why was he feeling this towards that..that false king?

_"It is not out of place to speak with me if you are feeling out of sorts, Kaldur'ahm."_

_Silence!_ That-that is_ not_ real. It's a _dream_. They are trying to confuse him. Somehow, they have gotten in his mind and are trying to make him betray his Father.

If he kills Aquaman, his father would gleefully welcome him back. He would be a hero to the soldiers to everyone. They would sing his praises for years if he manage to do that.

It would stop those me-_dreams_. It would stop the dreams from messing with his reality.

Without a second thought, he launches himself at Aquaman, catching the man off guard somewhat with his arms glowing brightly.

If he kills him, Father _will_ love him more.

Father _will_ be proud.

_"This man." Father said to him one night and passes a cup of herbal tea on to him. "Not only stolen our kingdom, Jackie, but calls himself a hero! He's a liar. Never believe what he says. "_

_"Why Father?" He likes these times when Father tells stories like this and not making him train. He feels the closest to him when listening to these stories._

_His father looks at him for a long time before saying, "When I was a boy, that man-Aquaman- started calling himself a hero. But that hero ignored my pleas for help at the abuse of those people." His father leans closer to him, "Never give them the chance to hurt you where you're vulnerable. Such weaknesses will get you killed."_

_He nods, taking this seriously, "Yes Father."_

Unfortunately, he does not have the same battle time experience as Aquaman has had. While Aquaman may not have magic, he has resistance, experience, and pure strength on his side which made kicking his former sidekick off him all the much more easier.

The kick was powerful enough that not only did he feel something crack slightly but he was tossed out of the water completely and up into the air.

"Now!"

Something punched him in the face and his arms and ankles became tightly pressed against his side, forcing a groan out of his mouth before he fell back into the water.

Back to Aquaman who was patiently waiting. He doesn't understand or can decipher the look on his face. He's hesitant to even name it even as memories- no, _dreams_- swallowed him up.

_"Come, Kaldur'ahm, there are things we must do."_

_"If you ever need help, you know how to reach me."_

_Silence_. He just wants them to _stop_. The more images that appeared the more he felt like there was a war inside of him. One he wasn't sure that could be won.

He struggles, even weakly, against his bindings as Aquaman carries him up towards dry land over his shoulder. Liar. The liar needs to-

"Don't even think about it." He heard Red Arrow say watching him with another arrow drawn, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that the monks didn't." Onyx replied with an exasperated sigh as she strolls over to him, "He simply can't handle the truth."

He glares at her, wanting to be vindictive enough to try and bite the woman, but such a move would be pointless. He flinches at the feel of a needle being shoved into his skin.

This _again_. He wonders if he should be thankful for this since he'll just sleep and not dream.

He prays he does not dream.

* * *

><p>"How could you do that?" Red Arrow glares at her watching as his eyes flutter shut with the drug taking effect. "It takes years to even-"<p>

"You want results?" the bald black woman said, "Then this is how to do it. You don't have time to simply 'wait' until he gets better."

"You want the information he has." Red Arrow's eyes narrows, even though they can't see them behind the mask, as he looks from her to Aquaman and back. "How-"

"He is like a son to me." Aquaman says seriously, wearily really, walking towards the exit, "But I am still a king of a kingdom whose people relies on me to make the right choices to protect them. If Kaldur'ahm was in the right frame of mind, he would agree."

"He's also too self-sacrificing to know any better." Red Arrow mutters. He hates this. He hates seeing him like this. _Why did I leave him alone?_

He really, hates himself because he let it happen.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain we should continue this?" Vixen frowns, "It seems the further we go, the less stable he becomes."<p>

Cyborg only shakes his head, "Her methods are working. He's only reacting because of the denial. It's like a crack addict if you want to compare it to something."

"Why do I doubt that?"

John frowns but glances at J'onn. "What do you think? Her method is getting results. It could be what we need."

"Perhaps." J'onn said his red eyes shifting a bit, "However, I would advise you tread carefully here. My neice is picking up on his distress. I have taught her how to shield her mind from his..." Her purses his lips just a moment to find the right word for this. " 'Screams' I believe would be the best word to describe them."

"Screams?" Vixen frowns.

"Yes." J'onn said, "Though you and others do not hear it, you broadcast your moods quite loudly on this planet. Even more so the derange who change moods quickly and often and are usually powerful. Aqualad's has always been..internalized so much of his emotions are not felt by us. However, now that his memories are returning, he no longer has been able to regulate those emotions."

"I see.." John frowns pondering this for a moment before breathing out, "We've come too far to stop now though. I'm sorry about your niece, but we have to continue."

"I understand. I will merely alert you when he gets to the breaking point."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

><p>When he woke, he was alone yet again. He knew where he was at least but it didn't make him feel any better. They plague him and he kept trying to deny their existence. He turns his head and saw her standing there.<p>

Had a day passed already? He doesn't know but he could feel his insides quiver at the thought of another session.

Could he truly not get out of this?

* * *

><p>No more. He can't take it. She was gone now, but he was left along with his one mind turning against him. A battle he no longer remembers but surges back.<p>

_"You have so much potential- wasted on serving another, Aqualad."_

Why? Why does his father call him 'Aqualad' and not Jackie? That..his name...

_"The likes of you will never understand-"_ That's his own voice, but he's angry. No, he could never be angry with Father.

He-

"Hey-Hey!" Someone's coming, but he doesn't pay any attention to it.

The pain, the constant pain of his head hitting the side of the wall keeps the rest of those mem-_dreams_ away. At least at bay until he can figure out how to escape once more.

"Stop it!"

His eyes hurt, they sting and the image- person- before him was watery enough that he blurs. If it hadn't been for the voice he wouldn't have recognized Red Arrow- _Roy._

Roy left him.

_"What was that?" Re-Roy says to him. He sounds so angry. "What the hell kind of shit was that, Kal? You could've been killed!"_

_"But I was not. It-"_

_"This is the seventh time I've seen you do some reckless shit! Why do you keep doing this? Don't you even care-"_

_"I am not as important." There, he had said it. "The others..They are. They have a place and-"_

_"You...Don't think you have a place here?"_

_There's silence._

_It bleeds into another image, he's walking away. Further and further away to the door. He wants to stop him. Call him back but-_

"Hey!" Red Arrow looks so concern. He can see his eyes now. "Don't close your eyes. Look at me. Look here. " He presses something in his ear, "Need medical attention-wha?"

If he calls someone, he'll go away and he doesn't think he could handle that. He pins him to the floor and stares at him even though he could hear people were coming.

He didn't care. He leans in, lips slightly cracked because he hasn't drunken anything in a while but still, it doesn't matter.

"Don't do-" Red Arrow starts to say but stops.

"Do not leave." His voice was hoarse with an unnamed emotion as he simply lays his entire body against him. "Do not ...leave me here."

Red Arrow stares at him for a moment before reaching to his ear and hitting the comlink "Stand down, it's...alright."

"_But-_"

"I said it's fine." He states flatly before breathing out slowly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you did."

Red Arrow frowns, "When?"

"You were angry." He mutters pressing his forehead against Red Arrow's. "Upset and you left."

"I'm here now."

"You were not then-now. I..." He falters and shakes his head slowly, "I do not understand any of this. How could I be here if I had been there? If my Father had me but I..these..images.."

"Are _memories_. Your real ones." Maybe, Red Arrow thought, I can convince him? "You were kidnapped by Black Manta. Brainwashed-"

"No." He shook his head, "Father...Father _saved_ me."

"It's a lie."

"Father does not tolerate lies." He whispers looking at him with his hand caressing Red Arrow's cheek. "He hates lies more than _those people_. Father..does not like it when I lie- when _anyone_ lies. They get punished and never lie again."

"Kal..." Red Arrow stops for a moment, "Jackson-"

"Jackie." He says suddenly, "Call me Jackie." He doesn't know why, but he really didn't want to be called 'Jackson' or 'Kaldur'ahm'. It just felt.._wrong_.

"Alright." He says softly. "Listen, we're trying to help you. Even if you don't think so, we are. Those 'dreams' of yours? They're memories. They happened. They're real as you and me right here."

He closes his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. It's better then talking now. So much better. First he's afraid that nothing would happen. That maybe.._maybe_-

He relaxes because the arms weren't pushing him away but pulling him closer, the kiss deepens. He doesn't know if it's familiar or not but it felt good.

First time _anything_ has felt _good_ to him in this damnable place.

He wants more. He wants to forget where he is, what he's thinking- _everything_. He doesn't want to remember anything.

"Roy." It was a harsh whisper when he grinds against him, "Make me forget. Just for a little while." He nips his lips, but wraps his arms around him, clinging really.

Roy stares at him for a moment before returning the kiss. Damn it all, he...he really can't refuse him. Not when he's like this or that it's been so long since he last had him in his arms like this.

Not since that fight.

He knows people are watching, and probably will continue to watch just to make sure he wasn't going to attack him in the middle of this. But that doesn't matter right now. Nothing did really because he had to comfort him.

He needed to.

"Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok.. I couldn't go through one multi-chapter-fic without sexy-times. Oh well. There's sorta a point with this one I suppose.

Triggers- Male/male/underage/crazy-people

'specially in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Vixen turns the monitor off when clothes started to come off. She was a bit embarrassed but looks towards the others with a serious expression on her face.<p>

"I don't think we should continue this." She said, "He's really losing it."

Cyborg shifts a little through the paperwork, "You're afraid he'll turn into a 'Sibyl' aren't you?"

"Sibyl?" J'onn frowns looking at the three other occupants in the room, "What does he mean? A seer?"

John shakes his head running his hand over the short cropped hair, "No. I haven't heard that in a long time. Do you really think he'll develop it?"

"At the rate she's going about it, I would say so." Vixen grumbles.

"Can someone tell me what a Sibyl is?" J'onn didn't like to be ignored but he wanted to know. Earth had so many terms for so many things that who knows what was what?

Cyborg answers, "It's a story based on a true case about a patient named 'Sibyl." He barely glances up from his work, "Sibyl had what was commonly called then a multiple personality disorder- what we call now a '_dissociative identity disorder_' or something like that. "

J'onn raises a brow for him to explain more.

"Basically, she's got other personalities different then her own that live inside her." He told him but frowns, "Well not 'live' really but they're different aspects that were suppose to protect the original personality because it couldn't handle trauma. In Sibyl's case, she had at least 13."

"Thirteen?" John frowns. "When I read the book, it was more than that. At least seventeen I think."

"Well, I saw the movie but the results are the same." Cyborg told him, "What Vixen's trying to imply is that Aqualad could very well at this point split his personality to protect himself from what we're trying to show him. From all the accumulated data we have, he might be close to his breaking point if we send Onyx in again."

J'onn ponders that, "What if I help him in this time?"

"What do you mean?"Vixen frowns a little more wondering what this could do.

"As you know my abilities allow me to slip inside the minds of others." He told them, "I could very well find Aqualad and together repair his issues internally."

"that is if you get him to agree to this." John sounded skeptical, "But, if Cyborg is right about the reports, then we should do it."

"Do you think he'll agree to something that invasive?" Vixen tilts her head slightly. It sounded good but at the same time..

"He will if we tell him that it's the only way to prove if we're lying or not." Cyborg told her, "If anything in all this, he'll want to do it just to prove us wrong."

* * *

><p>"Roy.." He shivers, rocking his hips harder against him, his head bowed against Roy's shoulders with his heart beating faster then he thought was possible outside of a battlefield. He gasps as another sensation ran through him, Roy's holding him tighter muttering something.<p>

_"I love you."_ The memory- image- bubbles up suddenly without warning causing him to groan in response. The feelings associated it was overwhelming.

_"Fuck, Kal-! "_

_"Harder-!"_

He opens his eyes and saw them. The perfectly semi-circled teeth marks on Roy's shoulder. It was irrational, but he could feel something possessive and angry stir within him at the sight. No, he was-

_"Mine"_

It..can't be him but he was moving, his lips drifting closer to those marks. He had to see...had to before he was truly swept away by the intense pleasure that seemed to have captured him.

Roy's eyes snaps open then flutter close with a deep groan at the pain that only made this better, made him lose whatever tedious control he had and simply thrusts harder and more vigorously then before panting. "Fuck..Kal.."

He couldn't say anything, his moans are muffled by Roy's shoulder, his legs grip him harder as he came, pressing closer, pulling him closer wanting so much to be apart of something and feeling...

..feeling _loved._

_"Roy, I love you."_

He closes his eyes at the voice- his voice- trying to calm his rapid heart beat as he lays there for a long time. Skin damp with sweat and other fluids as he removes his mouth from Roy's shoulder and finds, in a strange detached way, that the teeth marks matched perfectly.

They've done this before...?

He listens silently as Roy catches his breath, still pining him to the ground as aches from what they've just done beginning to make themselves known. Particularly his side.

That's right, something cracked there but they treated it as best they could.

Not that he cared.

Belatedly- perhaps even mournfully- he realizes that he cannot return home. Not like this. Not after this. Not because he's attached to this red head but because he's become the thing his father hates.

The sudden realization of that, he felt like his heart stopped and the feelings associated with ever failing his father comes up. He pushes them away. He tries to bury them deep inside again along with everything else.

It's really no use though. His eyes sting again and he closes them tightly to will it away. Weakness. That's all he's ever shown since he's gotten here. So much so, it's a wonder why he even thought his father would come for him.

He's gay. Not only is he gay, he's slept with the _enemy_.

Nothing but the death of Aquaman and his family would ever redeem him in the eyes of his father.

He bites his lower lip and thought about it. Yes, to stop all this.._madness_..he'll have to do that.

But such thoughts scatter when Roy kisses him bringing all sorts of other feelings to the surface that warms him from the inside out. Distracts him from contemplating murder.

For now, it's enough.

* * *

><p>Later on, he's listless for the time being because Roy had left and they weren't going to let him out any time soon. That was fine, really it was. The slow pounding of his head helps him think along with the aches and pains his body was now experiencing.<p>

He felt absolutely nothing when they watched him bathe for the day, or when he dressed and ate the bland food. He doesn't care if they're watching because he's waiting. Waiting for the right time.

Still, he's disturbed when he sees the green girl- M'gann- show up with his tray this time.

"What do you want?" The plastic container of water wasn't far from him, but he turns his head. He had a lovely new addition to his wardrobe since that morning. Two rubber-like bracelets that inhibited his powers.

He's certain they had gotten it from that thief.

"I..I just thought you would be hungry." She brushes her red hair back.

His eyes narrow a little, "You are such a foolish creature."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She felt defensive. Aqualad would've never spoken to her like that. He had always been...

"It means, you have no redeemable qualities within your personality." He answers shifting a little, "You just want to please people. Your worth is determined by others. If they find no value in you, then you have no point in even existing."

She swallows, holding back tears she felt and hurt before setting the tray down harder then she meant. "You...You don't mean that. If you did, then why did you hesitate back then? When you set the fire?"

He allows a faint smirk of amusement he didn't feel. "To see if you were _really_ set aflame."

It was true, he did to see if they were really on fire or not. As for the intention, however...well he won't tell her that he had the impulse to _help_. Let her think whatever it was that made him stop be either 'kindness' or 'cruelty'.

He really doesn't care what she thought anyway. His father had once said that people like that are only good for one thing and that's to serve.

He turns his head, "Unless you wish for more abuse on your person, leave."

She did just that, closing the door behind her but sniffles as she lets her guard down flying away.

She's confused too, because she remembers clearly the petrified screams and flashes of things she still cannot decipher right now of him. M'gann can only conclude it really was torture to make him like that.

It had to be.

* * *

><p>He opens his eyes again, dreams loosely swam together in his mind. He believe it though, that they had to be falsely implanted even though part of him thinks that it could be a bit far fetched.<p>

Especially because of the bite on Roy's shoulder. It matched perfectly. That's what really scares him to be honest. That it matched.

Actually a lot of things scare him right now but he felt as if he didn't have the energy to do anything else but sit there with his back against the wall, legs sprawled before him and stare at the door.

He was determined not to do this again. Not to go through with that woman's exercise. He couldn't deal with it and surprisingly calm as he was, he decided that if he had to- he'll simply commit suicide.

It would probably be the most honorable thing he could do for his Father.

He watches dispassionately, as the door slides open again and the green man- must be some relations to that girl- slips in easily enough.

_Wonderful_.

He closes his eyes, why couldn't they just let Roy come back? He got on well with that one. Still, his stomach was turning in on itself and he had just noticed that he hasn't eaten anything all this time.

So did that mean a day has passed?

He couldn't really tell time in this place. It's all the same really he could only guess-

"I know you are awake, Jackson."

His eyes slide open and he tilts his head back to look at him. "I never pretended otherwise. My Father does not tolerate lies." He closes them again, "However, your people seem to thrive on them."

"We are not lying to you." J'onn told him, "However, we've come up with a solution to both your and our problem."

"Oh?_ More_ trickery?"

"No, you will be conscious through it all." J'onn walks closer, "With your permission, I will enter your mind- with you- and we will get to the truth of the matter. It will tell you once and for all if your memories of your time here are real or false."

He frowns sitting up more with his gaze locked on the green man before him, "How do I know you will not turn me into one of their slaves? Only, I will not know it and will be _doubly_ eager to please."

"As you can tell, I am not from Earth. Rather I am from Mars, as is another here. We take the invasion of a mind seriously and it will be beneath me to do such things without your permission."

He purses his lips for a moment before finally standing, "Very well, Martian. I will see what you can do. If I am correct in my beliefs- well..that knowledge alone is victory in itself."

"You do not wish to be free?"

He only gives him a mirthless smile, "Spoiled goods are nothing if they are not able to make themselves worthwhile."

J'onn has no idea what that meant, however he escorts the young teen out. He wonders, though, while watching him walk ahead of him as to when the boy had gotten taller.

Perhaps they enacted this plan just in time.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Sibyl is a real book/movie based off the case. The version I saw was the 1976 movie. I never read the book but I thought it would be nice to toss it in.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Just so you know - not done in one shot. So the session will be a few chapters. =3 Or as long as my muse sees fit to do so.

* * *

><p>"No." He said looking on to the woman that had caused such problems in the first place. "I will <em>not<em> do that again."

"But I am here to help." J'onn told him, "It will not overwhelm you again."

He still didn't believe him, yet he sat anyway. Aside from Onyx, there were a few others in the room. He decides that they're there so he wouldn't escape- _again_.

"You know the drill." Onyx told him and starts once more with that hypnotic drumming.

He doesn't want to do this, but he does anyway. Anything to make them realize he wasn't this _'Kaldur'ahm_' and so he can get back to plotting his own escape.

If he was lucky, perhaps his father would not know of all that has transpired here. He could only hope so. His father was the only one that really cares.

J'onn waits as Onyx continues with the rhythmic patterns she has started. Really, he simply hopes that this procedure would be simple enough and easy enough to snap Aqualad back to his somewhat normal self.

He knows it is not as easy as that.

"He's under." Onyx said. "Now's your chance."

J'onn says nothing but nods as his green alien hands touches upon the boy's head. His eyes glowed an ominous dull red.

It was the only sign to anyone outside-anxiously waiting as Red Arrow was- that the process had begun.

* * *

><p>J'onn glances around and finds it not exactly what he thought it would be. He believed it would be like stepping into a scene or perhaps maybe ending up in very organized room.<p>

Instead, he was in blue, blue waters with nothing around him for miles it seems. He floats, not swim, through the 'water' until he sees something ahead of him take shape.

_Perhaps_, he thought to himself privately, _that is Aqualad?_

"Aqualad?" He calls out, but the figure ignores him. He tries again, "Kaldur'ahm? Jackson?"

The figure, which now looks more like a boy, became closer and he notices how small the child really is.

J'onn moves to stop him, "Listen, I must-" He stops in mid sentence, unable to camouflage his surprise.

The boy was shaped as Kaldur even down to the tattoos and webbing. However, the boy had a mask that seemed attached to his face.

He tilts his head looking at J'onn through the mask silently, as if waiting for something.

"Kaldur'ahm...?" J'onn said but the boy says nothing at all.

While J'onn contemplated the meaning of the blank white mask-there were only slits for eyes no mouth- the boy jerks back and looked to be in distress with his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He hugs himself, thin arms wrapping around his lean torso- he looked no older then eight- as if he had a terrible pain inside.

"What is it? What is the matter?" J'onn asks alarmed and looks around to see what could be causing this. His original plan of finding the real Aqualad has been complicated by this.

Sometimes people's inner selves-such like Aqualad- tended to be reclusive or hidden in plain sight. At least, that is what J'onn believed. He had not counted on, however, that Aqualad's mind would be so..._bleak_ and strange.

Without warning, a swarm of silver fish came between him and the boy. Between the two, the fish swam together forming a tight circle around them.

The boy stopped withering in pain quite suddenly as if he hadn't been doing it at all.

J'onn blinks and is startled when he sees the boy is right in front of him looking up at him again.

He reaches up and touches J'onn's face.

J'onn found himself in a memory. An old one from Aqualad's youth.

A beautiful woman with long golden hair is speaking brokenly to a small younger Kaldur.

From what J'onn could understand-translate loosely-

_"He is not your father in blood but-"_

_"Where is my father?"_

The woman looks panicked but J'onn thinks it's extremely strange that the boy is not showing any anxiety or distress at this. Why? Such revelations usually bother most children.

_"On land."_ The woman utters, perhaps hoping to deter the youth's questions?_ "He is on the surface. However, I wish for you to treat him-"_

_"But he is not my father."_ the boy says blinking slowly, "_He is a respected uncle, is he not?"_

The movement of the woman's had suggests a slight sign of frustration before defeat, "_Yes, he is, Kaldur'ahm. You are named for him."_

_"I understand, Mater."_

J'onn notes that something has gone out of the boy. A light perhaps? Or maybe it was something else?

The scene changes too quickly for him to comprehend the implications too quickly but as it fades, he catches a whisper-

_"I wish I were his son in truth."_

He's back staring at the masked boy who was intently looking back at him.

"Are you my father?"

"No, I am not." He answers quietly, "Where is Aqualad?"

But the boy vanishes, the silver fish that surrounded them both earlier in their swarms swimming fast around them had stopped and were all looking at him.

J'onn soon realized that these fish, were covered in eyes and at the head there were no eyes. These eyes were all staring unblinkingly at him.

"Where is Aqualad?" He demands, wondering if this will give him his answers.

Unfortunately, as the fish simply stares on at him, he notes something dark coming towards them. It was coming at such an alarming rate, J'onn had little time to move himself out of harms way when it cuts through the fish-eating some of them in one gulp.

"What in the name of-?" J'onn looks below where the creature had gone but it was no longer there. He looks up then as a shadow falls over him. His ruby red eyes widen at the sight of the massive creature that seems to move so fast.

A black manta ray serenely glides along for a moment but when it turns itself downwards, J'onn could see the glowing red eyes were targeting him.


	9. Chapter 9

An: Ok, so muse demanded that it's one continuous session. But man poor J'onn. I am not making this easy for him.

**Triggers:** Dub/non-con/underage

* * *

><p>"It's getting to the hour mark." Black Canary said. "Should we..stop this?"<p>

"No." John said frowning for a moment. " Let him finish."

Onyx looks at them, "You do realize this isn't an easy fix, right?" At their silence she folds her arms, repressing her own irritation, "Even if he recovers his memory and becomes at least functional, he'll never be the same. Is that alright with you all?"

"We need the information he has." Aquaman said, "I would like for nothing more then for Kaldur'ahm to be fine and in good mental health. However..." It went unspoken and the king barely allowed the others to see his torn expression. "However we must think of others."

"What he said." Cyborg mutters, "Lets let the man work."

* * *

><p>J'onn had been ready to defend himself as the black beast barrel towards him at impossible speeds. He doesn't think about the implications of his actions at the moment as he raises his hands to counteract it.<p>

Only to be snatched away by the back of his cape without warning and pulled deeper into the dark blue waters.

He turns, looking at what had caught him, ready to fight but stops short.

Another one? He thought staring at the blonde head that was not looking at him.

"Aqualad?"

The blonde did not acknowledge the name.

"Kaldur'ahm?"

Again, the boy ignores it, pausing only to pull him inside an under sea cave and up into a grotto of sorts.

J'onn was unsure where this was all leading to but he was certain that this would be important to Aqualad's recovery. He got out behind the boy- he's older perhaps twelve on the cusp of thirteen?- and looks around at the darken cavernous room.

"Where are we?" He knows he shouldn't bother asking, but he does in hopes of some kind of reaction.

J'onn's startled at the sounds he hears and the light that suddenly appears through the crack of a door. The Martian glances back at the boy, who was also wearing a mask but there's a firm line where the mouth should be. It is straight though the ends seem to point downward.

The mask, which was previously a pristine white color, was now a shade of light gray.

J'onn ponders the implications of that change but his curiosity overruns him about the noise he was hearing.

"You wish for me to look in there?" He asks the boy.

The Boy says nothing for a long time but only tilts his head at an awkward angle. If this had not been the mind of a broken child, J'onn would've thought that he just broken his own neck.

Still, with little else to do and his search for Kaldur'ahm still something of an issue, he continues onward towards the light that floods out of the crack between the doors.

Inside was what appears to be a captain's room. Disheveled, with things strewn around the somewhat spacious room.

With men- two of them. One with the tail of an orca and the other with more human legs and arms but with webbing for hands and fee- were playing some type of game.

The Orca-tailed man was also doing what J'onn perceived as paperwork.

Both had half masks on their faces. Only their mouths had been uncovered.

_"I am telling you, that boy-"_ The webbed man said with a sigh.

Orca-tailed man didn't even bother to look up except to move a piece on the board, "_The one from your home town, I take it?_" He glances up, _"What has he done now, Tal'ian?"_

Tal'ian frowns at the move, _"He is such an oddity. Weak. I do not even know why-"_

_"I see. The Endurance Test?"_ the other said.

At those words, the scene before J'onn shifts and changes as a black haired boy swims out of a room- he too, wore a mask but fully so. It was smiling.- to see the boy with the light gray mask.

It was more expressive then before. The Mask portrayed nervousness and the flat firm line tilts up slightly.

_"How did you do, my friend?"_ The boy asks.

_"I passed."_ The black haired boy announces, _"I even resisted the Temptation for a long time. At least our instructor said so."_

_"I wonder what this 'Temptation' is?"_ The masked boy tilts his head, "_They never say."_

_"It is something that we all simply experience."_ The black haired boy's mask seem serious before it broke out into a grinning face. _"It is your turn. I will go and seen where my placement shall be."_

_"Of course."_ Apprehensive, the boy enters the room.

What took place, J'onn saw in glimpses and flashes. Nothing too bad or important- except the final part.

Temptation.

J'onn is not sure what he is seeing here.

_"Not all your enemies will face you on the battlefield."_ Tal'ian had said but seems to be impassive to what was transpiring there. _"They will deceive you and use disguises or others to undo your loyalties. "_

Why was the boy _naked_? J'onn knows at least that much about the cultures of Earth that nudity in many parts were not a common thing. But here in front of him something- someone was touching the boy in an intimate place. The boy is shaking-was he new to this experience?

_"They will use people like this."_ Tal'ian gestures towards the woman. _"To murder and hurt any who are loyal to the crown. This person has no loyalties. You should not trust the outsiders, for they will deceive you. If you can endure this, resist the charms of another, then you have passed. If you do not-"_

Apparently he did not.

It switches back to the men, with the annoyance clear in Tal'ian's voice, _"When I was a boy, it took much longer. He is not even a good soldier."_

_"They are children still."_ Orca-tail said pushing another piece around, _"From the reports, he's methodical, listens well and is quite-"_

_"Does not matter."_ He frowns at another bit before moving another piece, _"Ah, left yourself open, Ma'Reve."_

Ma'reve only frowns slightly,_ "Why does it not?"_

_"Too soft."_ Tal'ian told him flatly,_ " The boy will not make it out of battle alive."_

What kind of insanity was _this_? J'onn turns, internally disgusted, but spies the boy over by the edge of the water.

"Why are you showing me these things?" He demands. He needed to get to Aqualad and fast. This.. even if it was important, it was too.._too personal._

The boy salutes him, the mask is another shade darker the frown more pronounced, before he turns.

"Where is Aqualad?"

"_Who_ is Aqualad?" The boy partially parroted back but vanishes into the water before J'onn could stop him.

The grotto erupted into thousands of bubbles that blinded him and beyond them he could see the Black Manta lazily floating by. As if taunting him.

J'onn does not know how long his patience will hold but he catches sight of another.

Hopefully this is Aqualad.

A gray mask now, comes closer to him and tilts the head as the others have done. Like he was something of interest.

"Why are you here?" This boy, older, spoke to him. "Are you a dream? Memory? Imaginary?"

"None of those." J'onn couldn't help but feel relief soar high, "I've come to find Aqualad- Kaldur'ahm."

"I see. You have no place here." The masked boy turns, "Things that have no place are taken in by the black shadow." He gestures to the Manta that seems to be watching him. "It will eat you."

"Then help me find Aqualad or Kaldur'ahm." Maybe he could persuade this one to help him?

"Who again?"

It's frustrating, but he knows he has to at least try, "The real you. The one that-"

"Real?" Again the mask seems to frown, "Everything here is _real_. Real and imaginary. There those fish are fourteen twice and that clam is sixteen three times."

"Calm?" He looks as well. That had not been there before. "Then I must go to it."

"If you wish. The Black Manta will kill you first." Masked boy said as if it was no concern at all to him. "Then you will become like the other things with no place."

"I will take my chances."

* * *

><p>An: so, to point out the temptation bit (just in case no one really caught what it's about) it's overwhelming desire for something that is short-lived but the consequencesevidence will always come back to either haunt you or drag you down. Since hardly nothing hurts Atlanteans (thick skin and all. *Points to Infiltrator when Aqualad took a shuriken to the arm and took it out like it was nothing) so they went with a different route.

But yesh, tis all I gotta say. I'm probably updating this quickly because I'm getting close to the end. (thank gods)


	10. Chapter 10

An: *pets Kaldur.* T'was all that is needed to be said. Not gonna lie. When it comes to John Stewart- I completely ship him with Shayera/Hawgirl. *Blames JL Animates and JLU for this.*

* * *

><p>As he closes in on the clam, it being to open. J'onn could feel the rush of excitement and relief that was beginning to flood his system.<p>

Finally, this madness could be over.

Only, as he came closer, he realized that there was nothing inside the clam shell at all.

Had he been tricked?

He turns looking upwards as the black manta became larger then before. It's mouth gaping wide and swallows them both whole.

* * *

><p>"Three hours." Cyborg said without looking at John. "Is Batman here yet?"<p>

"He's finishing a case."

"That's what you said last time."

John only gave a noncommittal shrug but glances at Vixen who was trying not to look anxious but stalks off into the base. He sighs, wondering if Shayera was alright with..._him_.

He pushes such thoughts away and glances towards Black Canary who was talking to Red Arrow.

He wonders how the boy was holding up. From what he heard, they had been pretty close before well, apparently a fight. Whatever that fight was about seemed to have come at a worse time.

Red Arrow could only stare on from where he was, trying to ignore Black Canary's hovering. His jaw is set, teeth clenched for the moment before he relaxes it. He hates this. He hates waiting when he should be doing something.

Why had he left him alone?

It was a _stupid_ fight. He..he didn't_ really_...

He remembers learning about Kaldur's disappearance and the fear that shook him to the core.

Gods, how could he have-?

"It's not your fault." Black Canary told him again as she frowns a little watching Martian Manhunter's body twitch once. "You couldn't have-"

"If I hadn't been so hot headed and gone back, maybe he wouldn't have left the apartment." Red Arrow rubs his temples. "And now, all everyone cares about is that _fucking_ information he might have. No one gives a flying fuck that..that _asshole_ has messed with his head so badly. _No one_.."

"We do."

Red Arrow looks over his shoulder at the team that have been periodically hovering or taking shifts to know when this would all be over.

"We do care." Artemis told him, "That's why we went with you. We were worried and-"

"Kaldur's our friend." Robin said, "We would've gone without their sanctions anyway. We did it before."

Red Arrow shook his head, "You don't understand."

"Then _enlighten_ us." Conner folds his arms frowning, "What don't we understand?"

"He won't believe you."

"And why not?" Artemis appears irritated, "We just-"

"You didn't trust him." Red Arrow sighs softly. He simply didn't have the energy to be angry with them at the moment. "He told me he considered resigning from the team altogether at one point. I talked him out of it. Told him you needed him." He looks at them through his mask. "But after what happened in here then.." He closes his mouth. "I don't know if he even wants to come back. What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't see me- _this place_- as worth while enough to come back to?"

"He wouldn't abandon us." M'gann said, "He wouldn't. He's-"

"He told me that Black Manta cared about him." Red Arrow points out, "You saw how.._loyal_ he was. It didn't matter what that nutjob believed as long as he felt needed and wanted, he'll believe whatever they do."

"He'll come back, man. He has to." Wally adds not really the one to think this. After all in both occasions, he had been the one to object. So quick to judge and.. "How else are we going to apologize?"

* * *

><p>When J'onn looks around at his surroundings, he found himself in darkness. Rather, he could only see the pitch black darkness as far as his eyes could see, but he could see his own hands normally.<p>

He walks forward, wondering if he could ever get out of this.

"You will not be able to leave."

J'onn turns and saw someone standing not too far from him. A haze of smoke rising from seemingly nowhere before the source was revealed to be a single cigarette tucked between two chapped lips.

"Kaldur'ahm, I presume?" J'onn said moving closer. "I am-"

"I know why you are here." He's the only one without a mask so far.

J'onn frowns, "If you know then-"

"Then why do I allow such things to take place?" He tilts his head slightly but takes the cigarette-which has been teetering precariously on his lips- out and between two webbed fingers, "I felt like it."

"You are not Kaldur'ahm." J'onn said. He couldn't' be because Kaldur'ahm was far more polite and- "Where is he, Jackson?"

"Do not be so _draft_." He walks by him, "I _am_ 'Kaldur'ahm' _and_ Jackson. _They_ are all _me_. You only came here to 'fix' things so that Aqualad will return to your fold so loyally with the information you could use against Black Manta's next attack plan."

"If you knew all of that, then why have you shown me what was here?" J'onn watches him with cool red eyes, "Why did you show me the most intimate details of your life so far?"

The teen- for he wasn't a man but not a boy - takes a long drag from the cig and breathes out the smoke slowly, "I thought you would be far more sensitive to the cause."

"What cause?"

He smiles slightly, "Getting Aqualad back."

"But you just said-"

"No, I am Kaldur'ahm and Jackson. I am _not_ Devil Ray and Aqualad. Therein lies a difference, my friend." He sits, leaning back on an invisible chair and leans to the side with his arm resting on the invisible chair-arm. "You have been searching for Aqualad. Aqualad is an ideal just as Devil Ray is. Opposite and opposing forces that should never gain a foot hold over either one."

J'onn frowns at this, "What is it that you wish for me to do in this? Obviously, I must help Aqualad defeat or at least tether this 'Devil Ray' persona for him to be able to function fully. Especially with Black Manta's influences-"

At that, the teen laughs at him. "My father, David, you mean?" He gave J'onn almost a pitying smile, "Your League- and Aquaman- are rather foolish."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you not remember, Martian Manhunter? Everyone has some darkness inside of them. Black Manta did _not_ corrupt Kaldur'ahm." He leans forward slightly, cig poised in hand as his mouth stays in a grinning shape, "_Kaldur'ahm_ simply decided he did not want to play this game any more."

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should stop this?" M'gann suggests, "It's going on five hours. Such a thing..I'm worried about Uncle J'onn being in there for too long. It might have some side effects."<p>

John glances from her to Cyborg, "How are the readings?"

"So far stable, but she's right. It might be a strain on both of them."

Onyx sighs, "I told you it wouldn't be that easy." She moves towards them.

"What are you doing?" Vixen's eyes narrow a bit, "We should wait until-"

"We're ending this session now." Onyx told her, "I'm here because I owe Batman a favor. I'm here to make sure this kid talks and is at least well enough to do his job. That's it. If having him in there so long is going to become damaging, then fuck it. "

"Wait!" Red Arrow got up from his position to stop them, "This might be his only chance. I'm not- we can't stop now."

"You know, if he gets pissed-"

"I'll take the blame."

* * *

><p>"What?" J'onn really couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Game? What Game?"<p>

"Good, evil, what have you." The teen replies waving his hand in a blase manner, "Do you not get _sick_ and _tired_ of being treated as if you were a _placeholder_ for someone else? As if there will be no one who will care for you? Understand you at all?" He finally gets up, the cig is tossed somewhere in the darkness. "Kaldur'ahm got tired of it. He got tired of taking the blame. Taking the fall and getting so little in return. So easily do they turn on him. It is something of a '_mood whiplash_,' I believe. They will laugh and talk with him one moment, then are enraged the next."

He stops and looks towards him, "Do you ever feel like it is better to have the comfort of someone willing to listen? To take you in and care nothing for where you have been but what you _could_ be? This is why he gave in. That is the truth. _This_- all this that you have seen is the sum of Kaldur'ahm. Of course there is _more_. There is always more to a person then the surface you have scratched."

"So he ..betrayed us?" J'onn was grasping at it all. "He turned his back on everything-"

"You are being so obtuse." He said with an exasperated sigh, "No. He did not. When he lost himself, his conscience proved to still be loyal to his first friends and family. Quite frankly, I do not feel such a thing but I understand it. That is why this all occurred. You were trying to force the secrets out."

"Black Manta?"

"Is there any other?" He raises a brow. "Loyalty is a quirk, a curse, a burden with seldom rewards but a promise of a future. Black Manta knew that. My Father manipulates such things as if they were webs he could pluck at any given time." He turns and tilts his head, "What you seek here, Martian Manhunter, are secrets. I will gladly tell them to you- at a price."

J'onn does not like this. He doesn't- couldn't really- understand the simple surrender that Kaldur'ahm had done. He didn't quite pull it all together as to why this person was completely whole and functional, but refused to show himself.

He wonders if it was Kaldur'ahm himself, or merely his darker half, Jackson. But he also knew they need that information. Still, it would be better to have Aqualad at least somewhat himself.

It would be better for the team.

"I would like to know them- however.."

"Hm?" He glances at him. "Oh, you wish for that?"

"How do you-?"

"It is easy to see. Like a genie I will grant that boon to you." He told him and tilts his head, "But do we have a deal, J'onn? I know you can shatter this mind to look for those secrets but you are a hero. Heroes do not do things like that."

"Yes. We have a deal."

* * *

><p>At the six hour mark, worry had set in well even though some had worked on other little projects, the majority of the watchers stayed, waiting for the second that Martian Manhunter releases the teen from this bond.<p>

"How long can they stay like this?" Wally mutters, "It's been ages."

"I don't-"

"Look!" M'gann flies over towards her uncle as he stirs and staggers back, "Uncle J'onn!"

"I.." J'onn raises a green hand to his head to dull the ache of having been linked to a mind for so long.

"Are you alright?" John asked looking from him then to the teen that falls side way. "Whoa, kid!"

"_Don't_!" J'onn says harshly, making everyone stop. "Leave him be for now. I have to get back to the Watchtower- we must return. I know what Black Manta is up to."

Aquaman nods, but he lingers for a moment, wanting to stay to see about his protege, but if Black Manta's plans have been found out- then this could very well be a life or death situation for them all.

Red Arrow didn't give a _damn_ about Martian Manhunter's warning. He rushes over to him, checking to see if he's alright. "Kaldur? Come on, Kal, say _something_."

"Leave him." J'onn said once more, before turning to leave, "He is not the same. Nor will he ever be again."

"What did you do?" Red Arrow glares at him looking up from the seemingly peaceful face. "_What did you do to him_?"

J'onn only stops long enough to give something of a sad look.

"I made a deal with a devil."


	11. Chapter 11

An: Whelp this is the last chapter. (I think. Hope so really.)Screwing Kaldur over has been fun. =3

* * *

><p>Whatever it was that Black Manta had planned to do, the League stopped it. The crisis was over, everyone could go back to their lives and cities now.<p>

Except..

"What will you do with him now?" John folds his arms frowning at Cyborg who collects the data for later examination. "He's given us good information and it doesn't look like he's a problem."

"We'll investigate it all further. Mr. Terrific wants to go over a few things first." Cyborg told him with something of a sigh, "I'm just glad this is all over."

"For you maybe." Vixen mutters but shakes her head. "That kid's not right at all."

"But he's functional." Cyborg reminds them, "That's all the League needs."

"He's more_ than_ that." Vixen sat up, wondering why she cared so much but it doesn't matter. Her emotions were relied up just a bit. " He'll never-"

Cyborg favors her with a look, "I know that. Don't you think I understood that the moment we called her in and when Martian Manhunter went in to get it? I _know_- I _do_ care. He's not a nameless person or number to me." He turns from her, "But the mission is the same. Sacrifices have to be made in order..in order for the rest of the world to continue on working. That's part of our job, Vixen."

"_Don't_ tell me what our job is." She hisses, "I don't have to like it."

"None of us do." John interrupts them both. " I'm just hoping that time will heal this. Maybe."

Vixen stood and stalks towards the door bumping into both on her way out. "Time never really heals anything. You both should know that."

Cyborg only shakes his head when she left but glances at John who continues to stare out into space. "Where is he now?"

"Who knows? After all that, Batman and Aquaman seem to have some deal going on. He's gone. Wherever he is, I hope he's alright."

"Yeah." Cyborg mutters. "I do too."

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's dinner time." There was a knock on the tank, "Better come on before they eat it all."<p>

He lifts himself out of the tank, just int time to see the man walk off. Drying off quickly and changing his clothes, he heads to the main room to see what was left. "So what is it this time?"

"Same shit as always." The black haired young man stabs at the meat. "Seriously, I'm starting to miss-"

"You miss a lot of things." The fiery haired woman laughs a bit. "Come on, Jack, before there's nothing left."

"I wish you would not call me that." He mutters sitting at the table with them. "Where is-?"

"He'll be here soon enough." Jefferson Pierce made something of a disgruntled sound. "He's always late."

"Kori!" Jason glares at her for a moment, "Get your own."

"But it's right _there_." She grins with the satisfaction of a cat and eats it right in front of them.

He could only roll his eyes and suffer in silence. It's been, what?, almost a year since he's woken up in this place and being told that he's part of an undercover team that were basically secret heroes of some sort. Honestly, he doesn't get it all, but he's come to like this place.

They get visitors- usually Agent A calls them and tells Pierce what they had to do- but sometimes there's these other kids that are younger than them, who come along every now and then to talk to him.

He doesn't get who they are-not really. Most of the time when he meets them their paths have crossed in a case.

Usually it's his team that's running from the scene and those others coming to it.

Puzzling thing, he thinks, is that Jason always seems resentful of the Robin of that group. He knows it's something to do with Batman, but honestly- he could care less.

As Jason and Kori kept bickering about something, he could only wait for the moment when they would be quiet-most likely they'll go off in a corner somewhere screwing their brains out or something like that.

Pierce was gone already- as he often was these days- leaving him to contend with this hot headed group.

He waits, though. Because the last of their number should be coming home soon. Quietly, and unobtrusively, he watches as Kori got distracted by something and wanders off while Jason grumbles on about having to replace the knives from the last battle.

He personally thinks it's not his problem that Jason ran out of bullets first. Then again, it was pointed out he had essentially an endless supply of water everywhere around him.

He could only concede to this notion because it was true. He's trained hard since his awakening to master this form and training with Jason had been interesting say the least. He's learned more quickly then he could ever imagine.

In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say he was use to this kind of work.

But that's impossible to tell.

The door opens and he smiles slightly seeing him. "You have returned and unharmed this time. Congratulations."

"You don't have to rub it in." Arsenal drops his things by the couch as he heads over to him and kisses him first. "May I say, worst job ever?"

"Not as exciting as you hoped?" He smiles pushing the food over to him, "Saved you some."

"Thanks." Arsenal sat down heavily in the chair next to him and raises a brow, "You know, if it weren't for you, I'd starve."

"Be glad someone takes pity on your situation."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make it up to you." Rolling a dark blue eye, he returns to eating, "Anything new from A or Pierce?"

"Nothing yet. No one has made a move. However we ran into some...acquaintances of yours again." He tilts his head, "They are quite awkward."

Roy snorts swallowing his food, "Of course they are. Still playing in the club house."

"Indeed." He leans against the table for a moment watching him, "Though it is curious how they keep apologizing to me. I have no idea what they have done, but they seem to make it some point to speak to me as if we were.._close_."

Roy doesn't say anything after that. In fact, he doesn't really want to tell him about the hell he went through or anything. When Kaldur woke up from all that without any memory of the others-including himself- he didn't know whether to believe he was being punished or forgiven.

He decided on both at this point. Still, they couldn't let him return. He couldn't really continue on as the Team leader- or rather any part of that team.

That's why he was put here- and Roy had followed him. Teamed up with a bunch of loose canon, Roy includes himself in this, Kaldur had remained surprisingly calm and even accepting of this.

Roy wonders if that was part of the 'Jackson' personality or not.

According to Martian Manhunter, the person he met- that was both Kaldur and Jackson- had agreed to give him the information he needed to stop Black Manta's take over. However the price had been the cost of all of Kaldur's memories and even some of his original personality. Instead, it fused with the 'Jackson' personality that filled in the gaps adding other quirks and such that wasn't present before.

Roy still doesn't know how to handle this.

He had raged and raged , taking it out on Martian Manhunter the most, but in the end he stops doing that when he realizes it would not bring back the Kaldur he knows.

So, he settles for this.

Kalvin J. Hyde.

It's not the same but it'll do.

His only problem was to keep Kori off him sometimes- and himself. It was a little unnerving to have the alien woman offer herself for sex for no other reason then she felt like it.

He learns quickly that Kaldur- _this Kal_- wasn't adverse to such causal things.

It bothered him a bit for a few months before Jason just told him to go ahead and fuck him already and stop acting like such a girl.

Roy still feels justified in throwing his boot at Jason's head. It may have missed by a millimeter but it shut him the hell up.

So he did. He doesn't feel better about it, but he knows that Kaldur favors him above the others. That's _something_, wasn't it?

_But it's only been a year,_ he reminds himself. He and Kaldur had two-nearly three years to build their relationship to where it used to be.

He doesn't mind waiting for it to get back there again.

"What?"

Roy blinks and smiles slightly at the dark brows that rose and the confusion on his face.

"Something on my face or..?"

"There will be." Roy grins roguishly at him, "No missions tonight, nothing better to do- lets go."

"Pierce is going to kill each and every one of us for leaving a mess." But he gets up anyway grinning, "Well, I suppose he should be glad it is not our clothes again."

"Or finding us naked in the room."

"He clearly has _no_ sense of fun." He remarks and drags Roy into the spare room, his mouth already seizing control as the webbed hands were forcing the clothing off his lover's body.

Roy reflects, for a brief moment before his own hormones took control and pleasure clouded his judgement, that this aspect of Kaldur has _not_ changed one bit.

* * *

><p>He stands on the rooftop, dressed as his alias- Devil Ray- watching for the signal they would give him soon. This, all of this, is achingly familiar.<p>

He knows that he dreams of an underwater kingdom that is sprawled out across many oceans- yet the one he knows glimmers with prosperity and hope. That of the golden haired king and his red-haired queen often haunt the empty halls that were his mind.

That a girl with bright eyes and short hair calls to him and tells him something quite sad that he no longer feels and of the black haired boy with purple eyes that always seem to look else where.

He attributes the last to the recent news about Aquaman and his new protege Aqualad, who's name- he learned later- was Garth.

He muses a bit on the faces of names of that other Team that Batman has assembled. They had a martian on their team. Some weepy girl- well in his mind he pictures her on the verge of crying many times- that has a painful look when she glances at him when their paths cross. Their Robin was something of a bemuse cross between an amusing little brother or annoyance- he fully understands Jason's resentment towards him in some capacity. A moody rejected boy-Superboy's a clone he's been told- that had nearly the strength of Superman. Yet the man of steel is rumored to not even so much as look at him. A speedster- how may are there now?- that was a mix bag of annoyance and actually being useful. Then their archer that replaced Arsenal as Green Arrow's protege.

He wonders how Roy deals with that sometimes.

Still, he finds it odd that he treats them as siblings would treat each other if they found the other annoying. It's strained, short meetings that he immediately escapes afterwards if he could.

He doesn't get why they appear in his dreams in pieces and snapshots.

He doesn't understand why he even cares to check up on them now and then.

Really, it wasn't any of his business- yet he couldn't help it. Like an indulgent brother, he happens to be in their area at times when they are occupied and don't see him. He doesn't know where that strange pride comes from when he hears about their success or see it.

It's weird.

"_Hey, Devil, stop daydreaming and get your fishy ass here now!_" Red Hood is eloquent as always.

Rolling his eyes, Devil Ray brings out the water bearers- a gift from someone he thinks- and jumps down to join in the fray.

* * *

><p>An: Thus the end. I don't know why I felt like this is a better ending- something bittersweet.<p>

Anyway, **Jefferson Pierce is Black Lighting**. He becomes something like the leader/mentor (only sane Adult alive) to the Outlaws. He's pretty badass and has two daughters of his own (both superheroes I believe), so I think he knows how to deal with angsty rebellious teens/young adults.

I don't know if there will be a sequel or not. It probably (hopefully) won't deal with Kaldur getting his memories back I suppose. I dunno. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this tid bit and aren't fully disappointed in it.


End file.
